Submissive
by Kawaii-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX
Summary: Kizashi tem uma dívida com um dono de uma casa de poker , e para pagar usa sua filha como moeda de troca . E Sakura se vê obrigada a morar com um desconhecido e ser constantemente abusada por ele . Também postada no Social Spirit e no Wattpad .
1. Chapter 1

Em um velho bar , á altas horas da madrugada, homens jogavam _poker_.

\- Vamos começar essa partida agora , quero ver você ganhar de mim - o homem de cabelos rosa escuro diz .

E assim começa uma partida acirrada de _poker ._ Até que um homem de cabelos negros chega , e todos ficam em silêncio . Ele vai se aproximando da mesa onde Kizashi estava , e para a uns dez centímetros longe dela .

Kizashi percebendo o silêncio, se vira e da de cara com o homem de cabelos negros .

\- S-se-nhor Uchiha , a quanto tempo . - Kisazhi diz tentando disfarçar o seu nervosismo .

\- Levante daí seu porco imundo , temos assuntos a tratar - o homem diz enquanto segue para sua sala , no cassino Uchiha's .

Kisazhi sem poder contestar segue o homem , e ao chegar na sala eles entram e se sentam um de frente para o outro .

\- Ora , ora … Então o senhor tem dinheiro para jogar _poker ,_ mas pra me pagar não tem - o homem diz sarcasticamente.

\- Senhor Uchiha , eu não tenho dinheiro , só posso lhe dar a … - o homem para de falar .

\- Continue - o Uchiha diz irritado com a demora do homem .

\- Posso lhe dar a minha filha , tenho certeza que ela terá muitas utilidades para o senhor - Kizashi diz mostrando a foto de sua filha .

\- Uhh , ela parece bonitinha, acordo fechado , velhote , mande sua filha deixar a mala dela arrumada , amanhã 12:00 a minha limusine vai estar na porta da sua casa , para leva-la para a minha casa - o Uchiha diz com um sorriso sádico . - Agora saia da minha sala , seguranças , tirem esse homem daqui - ele diz e os seguranças o levam para fora .

\- Ai, ai , logo , logo você vai estar nas minhas mãos cerejinha - o Uchiha diz enquanto imaginava sua bonequinha deitada em sua cama .

 **~X~**

Kizashi chegou em casa às 10:00 e foi direto para o quarto da sua filha .

\- Ei , acorda sua inútil - Kisazhi disse chutando a menina para fora da cama .

\- Pegue suas roupas e ponha dentro de uma mala , você vai embora de casa hoje , arrume tudo logo , ele vem te buscar às 12:00 .

\- Quem ? Como assim ? Para onde eu vou ? - a menina perguntou

\- Eu estava com uma dívida e usei você como moeda de troca , mas não se preocupe o máximo que ele vai fazer é te estuprar - Kizashi diz sarcasticamente .

\- COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE DIZER ISSO TÃO NATURALMENTE ?! - a menina exclama aos prantos .

\- Cale a boca , me respeite garota - Kizashi diz , dando um tapa estalado na cara de sua filha . - Vá para seu quarto arrumar sua mala , antes que eu te quebre inteira .

A menina vai para o seu quarto correndo e tranca a porta .

\- Mamãe , porque você não está aqui , eu preciso de você , como vou conseguir viver com um cara que nem conheço - a menina diz chorando .

A rosada começou a arrumar suas coisas , pegou a sua pequena e desgastada mala e começou a colocar as suas poucas roupas na mala . Depois de terminar de fazer isso , ela foi na sua velha escrivaninha e pegou o diário que sua mãe havia lhe dado e colocou no fundo falso da mala .

\- Já terminou , falta meia hora para eu me livrar de você . - seu pai disse , e logo depois deu uma longa gargalhada .

Como ela ainda não tinha tomado banho , se despiu rapidamente e foi para o pequeno e velho banheiro do seu quarto . Enquanto lavava o seu corpo ela ficou pensando se o homem se interessaria por ela , afinal ela não tinha muitos atributos , mas parecia uma Lolita , pensar nisso a fez estremecer dos pés a cabeça , e ela desejou que ele não tivesse fetiche por Lolitas .

Ao terminar o banho , ela colocou um vestidinho florido , e fez um rabo de cavalo .

\- Venha logo sua inútil , ele chegou - seu pai disse , e ao escutar isso seu coração quase saiu pela boca .

Ela pegou a sua mala , destrancou a porta e olhou pela última vez para seu quarto , sentindo uma pontada no coração por ter que sair dali . Desceu as velhas escadas , saiu pela pequena porta e entrou na limosine , que a levaria para o lugar onde a sua vida mudaria para sempre .


	2. Capítulo 2

Enquanto o motorista dirigia pelas ruas de Konoha, Sakura pensava em como seria sua vida de agora em diante? Como será esse homem ao qual seu pai lhe dera para quitar uma dívida? Seu pai a detestava tanto que chegou a esse ponto? Por que isso estava acontecendo com ela? Sakura ficou com essas perguntas em sua cabeça que nem havia percebido que acabaram de entrar no bairro mais luxuoso de Konoha onde só os que tinham dinheiro moravam.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e a limusine parou em frente a uma mansão ou melhor "a" mansão a casa era enorme talvez fosse a maior casa do bairro,Sakura ficou admirando aquela casa que nem notou quando o motorista abriu a porta do carro para ela, Sakura só notou que o homem a esperava quando ele fez um som como se limpasse a garganta.

–Oh, me desculpe – Sakura pulou para fora do carro envergonhada.

– Não se preocupe, venha vou lhe mostrar onde é seu quarto – disse o homem de cabelos grisalhos mas ele não aparentava ter mais que 37 anos, entraram na casa e subiram as escadas seguindo um corredor onde o homem parou derrepente fazendo com que ela desse de cara com suas costas.

– Esse é seu quarto! – disse o homem em frente a uma porta de madeira branca.

Sakura entrou em seu suposto quarto e ficou admirada com o luxo que era, as paredes eram em tons rosa claro e branco, no centro do quarto havia uma enorme cama king sizer com duas cômodas uma de cada lado da cama, uma escrivaninha no canto do quarto, uma estante e uma poltrona de um lado tinha uma porta que parecia ser o banheiro e do lado havia outra porta que era o closet.

Ela ficou tão deslumbrada que nem viu quando o homem fechou a porta e só saiu do seu transe quando ouviu um "click" dá porta, Sakura correu até a mesma tentando a abrir mas a porta estava trancada.

– POR FAVOR ABRE A PORTA... POR FAVOR ABRE – gritava a rosada enquanto batia na porta mas o homem já havia indo embora – SOCORRO POR FAVOR ALGUÉM ME AJUDA.

Quando Sakura percebeu que ninguém a soltaria ela resolveu que iria guardar suas coisas, não demorou muito até por que tinha poucas coisas, depois de guardar tudo em seus receptivos lugares ela tomou um banho e se deitou na enorme cama e acabou adormecendo

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Em outro lugar mais especificamente em uma empresa um certo moreno estava pensando em sua bonequinha e no que faria com ela enquanto tomava seu wiskey. Mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando a porta de sua sala foi aberta passando por ela um vulto vermelho que pulou em cima do moreno.

– Sasuke-Kun meu amor – dizia a ruiva beijando o moreno.

– Karin já conversamos sobre você entrar assim na minha sala – disse o Uchiha olhando para a ruiva.

– Mas eu tava com saudades de você amor.

A ruiva começou a beijar o pescoço de Sasuke que a jogou em cima de sua mesa e a olhou com os olhos cheios de luxúria abrindo a blusa dela para logo depois a tirar do corpo dá Karin. Sasuke subiu a saia preta que ela usava e retirou sua calcinha desabotoando a calça em seguida para logo se enterrar nela fundo e com força do jeito que ele gostava, Karin gemia alto enquanto ele aumentava as estocadas dentro dela até que chegou em seu ápice e puxou sua calça de volta abotoando ela em seguida, a ruiva pegou sua calcinha e sua blusa e as vestiu dando um selinho no moreno e saindo dá sala dele.


End file.
